Por ti
by Nana Walker
Summary: La mision de Lavi siempre fue la de observador. Sin embargo, ¿que ocurrira cuando tenga que ver la muerte de toda la Orden a manos de la persona que ama. LavixAllen/14º. SPOILERS


N/A: ¡¡Holas gente!! Aquí vengo con mi primer oneshot Laven *llora de felicidad*. Nunca pensé que podría escribir un oneshot de mi pareja favorita T^T, pero aquí lo tienen. La verdad estaba escribiendo el capi 8 de Despejando tus tinieblas, cuando esta historia se me ocurrió (bue, igual se me ocurrió otra, pero será sorpresa ;D). Espero que les guste y eso xDU

Ahí les dejo con el oneshot.

_**Por ti**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. OWO amo las canciones de Muse pues (no sé si serán fijaciones mías xDU) son tan Laven~~

- A- Allen-kun- susurró Lenalee, entrecortadamente, con un esfuerzo sobre humano, mientras su voz se apagaba irremediablemente, a manos de su amigo. Podía sentir los dedos de la Inocencia incrustarse en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar, llevándose su último hálito de vida y, acompañando todo ese dolor, unas lágrimas cayeron, nublándole la vista. Para siempre.

Y de pronto la mano de la peli verde, que hace unos segundos atrás sujetaba la mano derecha del albino exorcista, tratando de quitársela de su tráquea, tratando de poder aspirar una exquisita bocanada de aire, cayó inerte a la nada. Allen solo se limitó a mirar a la china y soltó el cuello de la chica, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo, sin siquiera una sola gota de vida. La chica estaba muerta, al igual que todos en la Orden.

El edificio estaba plagado de cadáveres, unos más destrozados que otros. Todos con alguna muestra de la brutalidad del chico, de su propio camarada. Los había matado a todos. O por lo menos casi. En cada asesinato se había preocupado, llevado por su sadismo, en desfigurarles el rostro a sus víctimas, ya fueran exorcistas, científicos, cuervos o quien fuese que se cruzase en su camino. Se agachó para masacrar el rostro de su última víctima, de aquella chica que siempre se había erguido ante él como una verdadera hermana. No, ya no. Él ya no era el inocente chico que solía ser. La prueba de ello eran esas cicatrices que se extendían por su frente, interrumpiendo su uniforme y pálida piel.

La levanto con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda deformaría su rostro. Se acercaba lentamente, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la tersa piel de Lenalee.

_- ¡__¡ ¿En serio te gusta Lavi, Allen-kun?!!- le preguntó la peli verde emocionada, en un susurro apagado._

_- Mmm, si- susurró el albino, mientras se sonrojaba-. No le vayas a decir, por favor Lenalee…_

_- ¿No le has dicho?- le preguntó extrañada, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la Orden._

_- Claro que no, ¿cómo podría decirle?- le preguntó Allen, invadido por la vergüenza y agregó, un poco desanimado-. De seguro le daría asco._

_- No digas eso, Allen-kun- le regañó la chica amorosamente-. El amor no es un sentimiento para nada de asqueroso, no importa si es de un chico hacia otro chico. Créeme que si le dijeras a Lavi, él no se lo tomaría así…_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Por supuesto… después de todo eres tan lindo, Allen-kun- le respondió con una pequeña risa-. De seguro Lavi se sentiría encantado de saber tus sentimientos…_

El albino dejo caer el cuerpo de la chica nuevamente al suelo, con el rostro intacto. No podía herirla. A pesar de que se había despertado como Noah, una buena parte de él seguía siendo aquel chico inocente pero, no por ello quitaba que ya era un Noah. Una pequeña lágrima culpable cayó por sus mejillas, mientras pasaba por sobre los demás cadáveres de la Orden y se dirigía hacia el Arca. Sin embargo, esa lágrima no era lo suficiente para poder retroceder y eliminar aquella masacre. Apenas hubo entrado en ella, se dirigió hacía el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo.

Lentamente, descendió hasta quedar a la altura de Lavi, quien yacía inconscientemente sentado en el suelo y, sin premeditarlo, lo besó. Primero suave, mientras trataba de penetrar en la cavidad del aprendiz de Bookman, podía sentir la lengua inerte del oji verde, cálida, mientras se aferraba más a él, abrazándolo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el contacto cálido de la persona que más amaba en aquel mundo ahora desolado. A la única persona que podía amar en ese momento, ya que todas las demás estaban sin vida. Todas las personas a las que había querido estaban muertas.

- ¡Al- Allen!- exclamó el pelirrojo, que recientemente había despertado, totalmente sorprendido de aquella cercanía y del beso que había recibido. Apenas Allen se separó de él, pudo notar las cicatrices que cubrían la frente del menor. Aquellas molestas cicatrices, que tanto odiaba ver en la única persona que había amado en toda su vida, adornaban la frente del chico. En su tabú mismo como Bookman. La primera vez que las vio se horrorizó, pero Allen le había dicho que solo esas cicatrices no significaban nada, pues él seguía estando ahí. Por una parte el chico había tenido razón pues, en su mayoría, su carácter bondadoso e inocente seguía casi intacto, pero había algo ajeno. Algo perteneciente al 14º que ensombrecían el carácter benigno del albino. A pesar de que Allen, como Noah, había despertado, nunca había tenido el valor suficiente como para decirlo. No había querido perderlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Lo siento- le contestó el chico, escondiendo las cicatrices, pues había notado la molesta mirada del pelirrojo clavadas en ellas.

Lavi notó como el peli blanco se aferraba a él, un poco tembloroso. De seguro algo lo debía tener preocupado. Allen seguía sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo y jugueteando con sus cabellos.

- Creo que deberíamos separarnos, Allen- le comunicó el pelirrojo y agregó, explicándose-. Nos pueden descubrir y no quiero que nada malo te ocurra.

Era obvio. Si los llegaban a ver sosteniendo una relación amorosa les iría bastante mal, pues la homosexualidad estaba condenada por el Vaticano, sin contar que a él, como aprendiz de Bookman, no le estaba permitido amar bajo ningún concepto. Lentamente se separaron y Lavi se irguió, para salir del arca. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni mucho menos, del momento en el cual se había dormido, pero decidió restarle importancia. Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa Allen?

- No vayas, Lavi. No me dejes…

- No seas tonto. Me adelantaré para que no sospechen de nosotros- le contestó, sin dirigirle la vista.

Allen se quedó mudo, mientras sus labios temblaban, cubriéndose de sus saladas lágrimas. Ahora, solo recién en ese instante tuvo miedo y un laceroso arrepentimiento. No quería que Lavi viese eso. No Lavi.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Allen?!!- le preguntó alarmado, al ver al chico llorar de manera tan desgarradora.

- Por favor no vayas…- le suplicó, mientras aferraba más su mano a la polera de Lavi. El pelirrojo no estaba acostumbrado a ver de esa forma a su amante, por lo que dirigió su mano para poder ayudarlo a incorporarse pero, con espanto, se percato que las manos del albino estaban empapadas de sangre.

- ¿Por qué… tus manos están cubiertas con sangre?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, sin siquiera ser capaz de ver al albino a la cara. Sin siquiera querer escuchar la respuesta.

- Yo… no pude detenerme…- murmuró el albino y agregó, excusándose-. Todos… ya se habían enterado de todo… nos matarían…

- ¡¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LO HICISTE?!!- le gritó Lavi, totalmente enloquecido, mientras lo zarandeaba la camisa. Allen, mientras seguía siendo zarandeado por Lavi, no era capaz de responder, hasta que escuchó las últimas palabras de Lavi-. ¡¡TÚ NO ERES ALLEN!! ¡¡ALLEN SERÍA INCAPAZ DE MATAR NADIE!!

- ¡¡ ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?!!- le gritó consternado el albino-. ¡¡Esto lo hice por ti!! ¡¡Porque te amo!!- concluyó, mientras seguía llorando.

- ¡¡ ¿Por amor?!!¡¡Estás loco!!- le gritó, mientras lo soltaba para dirigirse a la puerta que daba al cuartel general de la Orden. Las lágrimas ahora también caían por su ojo. Mientras un dolor lo atenazaba fuerte en el pecho, corría y corría incansablemente. Los pies, a cada paso que daba, más pesados se volvían. No sabía cómo podía siquiera dirigirse a observar lo que no quería ver por nada del mundo. Antes ya había visto algo similar, en el juego mental de Road, pero esto era la realidad, la cruel realidad. Su mano se posó, violentamente, sobre el pomo de la puerta que rezaba: _"House"_. Giró la perilla, tratando de no imaginarse nada. Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

* * *

Despertar. Todo ser humano lo hacía y aquel pelirrojo no era la excepción. El muchacho abrió su ojo y contempló, en primer lugar, un cielo raso y blanco. Luego su vista se dirigió a los lados. Más blanco y, al lado de su cama, un suero colgando, goteando, mientras el camino que este recorría llegaba justamente a su brazo derecho, en el cual entraba todo ese líquido.

- ¡¡Despertaste Lavi!!- gritó un chico… ¿por qué era un chico, no? Lo decía por que la persona tenía los cabellos blancos, al igual que los ancianos. Bueno, lo importante era que esa persona se mostraba alegre por verlo despierto. Vestía formal, con una camisa blanca, una pequeña cinta en el cuello, seguido de un vestón y pantalones negros

- ¿Lavi?- murmuró el pelirrojo extrañado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre y, por lo visto, el albino lo usaba para referirse a él-. ¿Ese es mi nombre?

- Si...- murmuró el albino, un poco triste y agregó, explicándose-. Tuviste un accidente que te hizo perder la memoria…- a cada palabra que el oji verde escuchaba, abría más su ojo solo de la impresión. El albino continuo escuchándole, hasta que Allen pronunció las siguientes palabras-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Allen- concluyó, mientras le pasaba una fotografía en la que salían los dos, dándose un beso-. Para que no desconfíes de mí…- murmuró, un poco sonrojado.

- Nosotros…, ¿éramos pareja?- preguntó Lavi, un poco extrañado y tratando de procesar todo lo que Allen le había dicho, a lo que el albino solo asintió, un poco ruborizado.

- Creo que iré a avisarle a la enfermera que ya despertaste- le avisó el menor y concluyo esbozando una gran sonrisa-. Si te sientes mal, solo avísame.

Allen cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar, acelerado, por los pasillos. No había tenido opción. Lavi nunca debió de haberse acercado a la puerta del Arca. No quería que el pelirrojo sufriese viendo a todos los de la Orden muertos. No había querido que Lavi hubiese visto todo aquello, de lo que ahora se arrepentía profundamente. En realidad SI había tenido otra opción, pero sería incapaz de matar a Lavi. Porque lo amaba y, por lo cual había preferido quitarle la memoria. Sabía que había sido cruel de su parte, pero no quería perderlo. Después de todo, Lavi era la persona más importante para él. Y lo mejor era que siguiese ignorando todo, sobre todo aquella cruenta matanza y el hecho de que había sido precisamente Allen quien la había cometido

- Lo siento Lavi…- murmuró, con un sollozo apagado, para sí mismo-. Esto lo hice por ti… porque te amo…

Fin Oneshot Por ti

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sé que está bastante raro, y lo digo más que nada por la personalidad de Allen, pero es lo mejor que me salió, después de configurar una y otra vez el fic y la personalidad de Allen/14º. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal ;_;... en serio, pues no me acabo de gustar Allen, a pesar de que edite el fic muchísimas veces. Y también gomen por matar a Lenalee... a mí me encanta ese personaje, pero era necesario matarla *Nana llora*

Bien creo que eso es todo... ya saben que acepto cualquier tomatazo con respeto y crítica constructiva.

Recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)

Bye bye y cuídense muchísimo n_n


End file.
